What We Do For Love
by MelanieThorn
Summary: Hermione and Draco share a messy sad kiss that start a romance that changes Hermione. The things people do for love,like change who they are, follow someone they never think they ever would and commit murder. HBP. One Shot.


What We Do For Love

I couldn't deny him; it was just an automatic pull whenever we crossed paths. The harsh words and looks thrown to each other were just fronts, attempts to wash out the true feelings we had for each other. Even though I thought I had feelings for Ron, he never came back to my mind when His lips first crushed onto mine. Our first kiss wasn't the prettiest but it did start the fire that had been hiding in both of us for so long.

The restroom was dark and Moaning Myrtle had just faded into the U-bend, trying to convince me through hard pressed tears and shakes that I would find a way to accomplish my mission. That mud-, that girl had been my comfort through my failed attempts, even though she doesn't know what I was told to do. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the rapid light steps until they swung open my cubicle door open.

"Who are you?" I said rising from the floor getting my wand at the ready.

I didn't get an answer; the girl just shoved herself on to my chest, light sobs raked through her body. I couldn't see her face, but she had brown curly hair and she smelled sweet. I didn't know what to do; I never comforted anybody, not even Pansy when she told me her family problems with the Dark Lord. I grabbed her upper arms and pushed her away, and that's when I realized it was HER!

"Granger-what the-"

"If he can snog any random girl, I can do the same."

That's what she whispered ferociously before she put her lips on mine. Her tears had slid their way in between the kiss, making it salty. It was intense filled with hatred and passion, not the good kind. Though it was a kiss of revenge and not directly for me, I saw Granger in a new way, I saw behind the years of taunts and hatred, her real beauty that I never accepted fully because of who she was; who I thought she was.

She stepped back after a minute, her eyes fierce with rage, and then I saw in her that it clicked who I was, a deep sob came out, she threw her arms down stomping once fiercely , obviously angered. I stepped forward grabbed her arms, her eyes wide she had just whispered my name in fear before I crushed my lips on hers. I felt her tense for a second, her body relaxed and I let her arms go, she slide them around my neck bringing us closer. A fire burned within us engulfing us fully.

We laid lazily in the room of requirement, his head in my lap, playing with his hair. My arm tingled as the snake tattooed on my arm slithered, a big commitment I took for him, Draco Malfoy a person I never really imagined loving. Looking into his eyes made me feel whole, made me want to do things I wouldn't do if I was with anybody else. He made me see things in other ways. You see the Dark Lord's plan isn't really about the purity of blood; it's just the control over everything. Purity was just the thing that helped him in gathering his followers. The Lord was like me; the want to know more and the freedom to try them out. Morals and public beliefs were for the weak and scared, that didn't want to venture past their front doors.

I was tired of Potter's and Weasly's consistent dumbness, inability to care for themselves and for wholeheartedly following and trusting Dumbledore without even asking or thinking about whom he was no different, making us believe he was a good man with no sin on him. Even though I joined someone who with no doubt would kill me I wasn't scared, as long I was with him. We had planned a fool proof plan to be off with Dumbledore something really unthought-of. His downfall was his inability to trust people.

Draco and I kept our relationship a secret, for the sake our plan. Draco still kept up small attempts at killing Dumbledore and my acceptance to being a Death Eater was only known between the Lord, Draco and, I. I told the Lord of Snape, really being a spy for Dumbledore and not to be off with him yet because it would really cause suspicion of someone in the Order of the Phoenix. I still kept on being "friends" with Potter and Weasly. I still had to act that I was jealous of Weasly's relationship with Brown; we had to act like nothing was different. When we meet we made sure no paintings or professors were around total secrecy.

"Are you ready?" I said kissing his forehead.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Of course."

I stepped out of the room of requirement, we made sure that all the teachers were too busy to watch the halls and ended up having Dumbledore do rounds. I was to lure him to the spot and when we were done we are to bring the Death Eaters through the vanishing cabinet and take over Hogwarts!

I had stolen Harry's Marauder's Map and saw that Dumbledore was close to the spot. I hurried over making sure to make enough noise to attract him. I heard his footsteps close by in the next hall a few doors down from the abandoned classroom. I walked briskly behind him, my steps making a light echoing.

"Miss Granger?" He called turning my direction, but I kept walking.

"Miss Granger!" He followed me into the classroom.

"Miss Granger I called you."

"You know Headmaster; I was really surprised that this was still here in Hogwarts." I said standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. "I hadn't seen it myself, but Harry and Ron told me about it. How you hide the Sorcery's Stone in it. That was amazing thinking sir." I turned smiling at him.

"Thank you Miss Granger but wha—"

"Now that I see it, I truly believe it. And I really do hope that what I see in the mirror does happen. A world with him and I happy, with a family, strong, with nothing holding us back or telling us how to be."

He walked up behind me.

"What do you see Professor?"

"A pair of socks, woolen. Can't have enough of those!" He said with a chuckle.

"I don't believe you sir. No one is truly happy with their lives, I bet you see a lover from the past, or maybe your sister, Ariana wasn't it?" I smiled wider. "Have you ever told Harry about your sister, your parents, and your relationship with the Dark Wizard Grindelwald? "

He looked at me puzzled. I turned to face him fully and I grabbed his blackened hand.

"I don't blame you for not telling, I wouldn't want to tell Harry anything about that kind of past. But your pride still gets you huh? You conquering one of Voldermort's horcruxes must have been amazing enough to put the cursed thing on. Well…pride does shine over common sense sometimes."

"Miss Granger what are you up to? You seem odd."

I let his hand fall and I walked away making my way behind him. He turned facing me his back towards the mirror. Under my cloak I unsheathed my wand.

"Fāzi Spogulis" I whispered.

"Miss Granger what did you-"

Even though it was night already the room darken the air got thick, Dumbledore's body became stiff and shiny. The space around Dumbledore and the mirror seem to move in heavy waves and in an instant the space around them seem to snap as Dumbledore was sucked into the mirror.

"MS. GRAINGER! What are doing? Let me out!" He banged on the glass. "What is the meaning of this?"

I laughed and out of the shadows Draco walked out.

"Love is the meaning, love can make people do anything can join together and do anything!" Draco said walking up behind Hermione. A smile stretching across their lovers' faces, Draco raised his wand to the trapped wizard who still banged on the glass.

"Reducto Maxima."

The screams of shattering glass echoed through the castle, many not knowing it was the signal of the start of a new world.


End file.
